Way To Love
by haraxiah
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah siswa baru yang bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, siswa dingin di sekolah barunya. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya terpaksa berpisah. Apakah mereka bisa bersama? Need review.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Way To Love

Author : Han Joo Eun (haraxiah)

Characters : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu

Warning : BoyxBoy, BL, DLDR

Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah siswa baru yang bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, siswa dingin di

sekolah barunya. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya terpaksa berpisah.

Let's Start

Seorang namja tampan tampak tersenyum lelah di tepi jalan yang mulai ramai. Ia kembali menaiki sepedanya yang baru saja membuatnya repot karena rantainya lepas dan mengayuhkan ke sekolah. Beberapa penduduk di desa yang mengenal namja itu menyapanya ramah dan dibalasnya dengn ramah pula.

"Yunho, nanti siang minta ibumu mengirimkan tahu ke took bibi ya." , seru seorang wanita paruh baya

Namja itu melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum tanpa menghenttikan sepedanya, "Ne, Ahjumma. Aku akan menyampaikannya nanti!"

Jung Yunho menghela nafasnya ketika ia sampai di halaman sekolah nya. Ia terlambat hari ini. Pelahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung sekolah dan menuju ke lantai tiga dimana ruang kelasnya berada. Sesampainya di depan kelas, diketuknya pelahan dan dibukanya pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Yunho tersenyum kala seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya.

"Maaf Seonsaengnim.. Saya terlambat." Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tumben. Duduklah." Jawab guru Choi yang kembali menulis di papan tulis.

Yunho tersenyum lega dan melangkah menuju kursinya di belakang. Matanya tertuju pada sosok asing yang berada dua baris di depan tempat duduknya

"Siapa itu?" bisiknya pada Changmin.

"Murid baru. Cantik kan? Kukira dia yeoja tadi."

Yunho nyengir dan duduk tegak saat guru Choi menyelesaikan catatannya di papan tulis.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Kim Jaejoong-ssi baru pindah dari Chungnam. Bapak harap, kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Nah lanjutkan catatan kalian. Bagi yang mau berkenalan, nanti, saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kerjakan halaman 58 di buku latihan kalian. Bapak akan mengambil hasil kuis minggu lalu."

"Neeee…" jawab para siswa di kelas 3-C

Guru Choi pun keluar dari kelas. Kelas yang awalnya diam itu mulai ribut ketika salah seorang siswa berdiri dan diikuti beberapa siswa lainnya. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan kalau bukan mendekati Kim Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Yunho dan Changmin hanya duduk geleng – geleng saat melihat kelakuan teman – teman sekelas mereka. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong? Dia hanya pasrah menerima uluran tangan para teman sekelas. Takut dibilang sombong kah?

Jam pulang sekolah

Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa teman yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Dia tersenyum lega. Teman – teman barunya cukup bersahabat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah sepeda motor terbaru berhenti di sampingnya.

"Hai, Jae. Yuk, kuantar pulang?" kata seorang pria tampan yang ia kenal.

"Mian, Yoochun-ssi. Aku ingin jalan kaki saja."

"baiklah. Lain kali, ikut motorku ya." Kata Yoochun kecewa.

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya, "Lain kali saja.", lanjutnya.

Pria yang ia kenal sebagai Park Yoochun itu pun pergi dan Jaejoong melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya. Kembali ia terhenti saat mendengar klakson mobil di sampingnya.

"Jaejoong, mari masuk. Kuantar kau pulang." Kata Choi Siwon.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ssi. Aku jalan kaki saja."

"Wah. Ingin seht ya Jae? Ya sudah, lain waktu, mau kan kuantar pulang?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne. Terima kasih ajakannya." Jawab Jaejoong ramah.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menyusuri daerah barunya. Jaejoong terhenti saat sebuah sepeda melewatinya begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa langkahnya terhenti, memandangi punggung si pengayuh sepeda yang lewat seakan tak mengenalnya padahal Jaejoong mengenal sosok itu. Jung Yunho, itu nama yang disebut oleh guru Choi saat membagi kertas kuis sebagai peraih nilai sempurna.

Lama Jaejoong terhenti hingga sepeda tersebut menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan kembali melangkah, menghirup udara segar yang jarang bisa ditemui di kota – kota besar. Tak sampai lima belas menit brjalan, ia kembali menemukan sepeda yang ia tatap tadi, bersamaan dengan si pemilik yang duduk di trotoar sambil mengutak atik sepeda tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia telah berada di samping sepeda itu.

Yunho yang merasa ditanyai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di samping sepedanya. Kim Jaejoong.

"Rantainya lepas." Jawab Yunho seadanya, kembali berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong berdiri menatap Yunho, kemudian berjalan ke sis trotoar dan duduk di samping sepeda Yunho sedangkan Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa, terus memasang rantai sepedanya. Lima menit berlalu sampai Yunho tersenyum dan memutar kayuh sepedanya.

"Ini," ia mendengar dan melihat sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan kepadanya, "Kau pasti lelah."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil air mineral tersebut, membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya berkali – kali. Ia memang kehausan.

Kembali Yunho terbengong saat ia menyelesaikan minumannya dan melihat sapu tangan di depannya. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa, tanganku kotor."

"Biar aku saja."

"Jangan!" kata Yunho spontan, "Aku berkeringat banyak, nanti sapu tanganmu kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum Jaejoong dan mendekatkan tangannya ke dahi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di dahi Yunho lembut.

"Tanganmu." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Jangan. Ini berminyak. Harus memakai bensin saja. Nanti sapu tangannya kotor." Jawab Yunho

"Eum.. Ne.." jawab Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai menaiki sepedanya, "Y-Yunho-ssi.."

Yunho berbalik dan menatap pria yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku… boleh ikut sepedamu?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Udaranya panas. Nanti kau malu. Sampai jumpa, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong terdiam kembali menatap sepeda yang dikayuh cepat oleh Yunho, meninggalkannya semakin jauh. Ia menatap sapu tangan di tangannya dan kembali menatap sepeda yang sudah sangat jauh.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Way To Love

Author :Han JooEun (haraxiah)

Characters : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu

Warning : BoyxBoy, BL, DLDR, typos bertebaran, alur kecepatan

Summary : Kim Jaejoongadalahsiswabaru yang bertemudengan Jung Yunho, siswadingin di

sekolahbarunya. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya terpaksa berpisah.

**Chapter 2**

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju ke tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyapa Karam, teman sebangkunya yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sudah kerjakan PR Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Tiba-tiba sangat auanya berubah mendung. Bukan. Bukan langit yang tengah mendung melainkan namja cantik yang merasa diacuhkan. Jung Yunho baru saja berjalan melewati tempat duduknya.

Semua siswa berganti pakaian olahraga dan berkumpul di lapangan. Jaejoong dengan wajah cerianya (sepertinya namja ini lupa ia baru diachukan beberapa menit yang lalu), bercanda ria bersama Taemin.

"Karam, titip salam pada Jae ya.." kata Yoochun kepada namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa mendekatinya?" Tanya Karam

"Aku tertarik padanya." Jawab Yoochun santai.

"Dasar playboy. Kau kan sudah punya Junsu." Kata Karamsambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Yun!"

Yunho yang merasa dipanggil tmenoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Karam. Ia terus mendribble bola basketnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang sebelum Karam menghampirinya.

"Yun, kamu tidak suka ya pada Jaejoong?" Tanya Karam to the point

"Siapa bilang?" jawab Yunho sambil menerima bola basket dari temannya.

"Buktinya, kamu sering acuh padanya." Kata Karam lagi, "Kalian ngobrol ya?"

"Hah? H-Hei.."

Karam sudah berlari pergi menuju Jaejoong dan Taemin sebelum Yunho mengejarnya.

"Joongie, gentian dong ngobrolnya. Aku sama Taemin, dan kamu sama.. Yunho.."

Taemin terkikik geli saat Jaejoong diseret(?) Karam menuju ke tempat Yunho. Yunho terdiam saat mendapati Jaejoon di hadapannya.

"I.. Itu, permainanmu bagus." Ucap Jaejoong mencairkan suasana dingin antara Yunho dan dirinya

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku.. boleh pinjam catatan sejarahmu? Kata Taemin, kita akan menghadapi kuis lusa nanti. Dia bilang catatanmu lah yang paling lengkap."

Yunho mengangguk dan kembali focus kepada ring dan melemparkan bola basketnya. Masuk. Sepertinya Yunho ini benar-benar jago ani?

"Yun. Aku nanti… boleh pulang denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoog memberanikan diri.

"Udaranya panas Jae. Nanti kau malu. Bisa-bisa turun gengsi. Lagipula, kan lebih enak naik kereta ataupun mobil."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Lagi. Namja tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkannya dan bergabung bersama teman-teman lainnya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah jika ia ingin pulang dibonceng Yunho?

Saat jam istirahat, Jaejoong ditemani Yoochun ke kantin. Mereka duduk di seberang Yunho dan beberapa temannya,tanpa menyadari pandangan amarah yang dilemparkan oleh KimJunsu, teman sekelasnya yang merupakan namja chingu pria yang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mau masuk klub apa Jae?"

"Uhm.. apakah ada klub seni di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Dari kelas kita, cukup banyak yang mengikuti kelas seni." Jawab Yoochun sambil memandangi namja yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku ingin ikut dance."

"Kalau begitu kita satu klub. Akan banyak teman-teman sekelas di sana. Klub seni mempunyai jadwal latihan yang bersamaan karena kita akan memonopoli ruang kesenian. Selain tari, ada juga yang mengikuti vocal dan jago main gitar." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar

"Siapa saja?"

"Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jongshin, Kim Junsu, dan Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong menaap Yoochun sesaat ketika mendengar nama Yunho. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Yunho tersenyum ceria kepada Go Ahra, sekretaris OSIS di sekolahnya. Kenapa Yunho tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu di depannya?

Pada jam pulang sekolah, klub pun dimulai, Jaejoong terlihat menikmati latihannya bersama teman satu klub nya. Ia mendapat teman baru lagi, itu la yang ada di benaknya. Merasa lelah, Jaejoong pun duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang memainkan gitarnya sehinnga alunan lembut beserta siulan dan lantunan lirik kecil Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup mata menikmatinya sampai Yunho berhenti.

"Kau pintar main gitar. Suaramu merdu." Puji Jaejoong tulus

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya iseng bermain." Jawab Yunho sepatah dua patah kata, lagi.

"Aku serius. Heechul hyung juga pintar main gitar."

"Siapa Heechul hyung?" Tanya Yunho spontan

"Sepupu Joongie."

Yunho terdiam dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dipanjanginya wajah cantik yang sedang ceria mencritakan tentang sepupunya. Ketika tanda bahwa kegiatan klub selesai, Jaejoong melihat Yunho mendahuluinya dengan muka masam. Ia pun bersiap-siap pulang. Ia melihat Yoochun yang sedang menunggunya dan tersenyum

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, Yoochun-ssi." Kata jaejoong

"Yah, Jae. Mana janji lain kalinya?"

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak, "Tapi, jangat ngebut ya.."

Yoochun tersenyum dan menyerahkan helm nya kepada Jaejoong. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menyebut nama Yunho pelan. Ia bisa melihat Yunho melihat sekilas ke arahnya, kemudian kembali focus ke jalanan.

Di rumahnya, Taemin dan Karam dating mengunjungi Jaejoong. IA tersenyum manis kepada dua teman pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

"Jae. Ada banyak titipan salam untukmu. Dari kawan-kawan kelas sebelah." Kata Taemin tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah memakan cookies buatan Jaejoong

"Terima kasih. Tolong salam balik." Kata Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau tidak sadar Jae? Banyak yang naksir padamu." Lanjut Taemin

"Aku tahu, Taeminnie. Tapi aku kurang suka. Mereka seolah memamerkan kekayaan orang tua mereka."

"Hmmm…" angguk Taemin seolah mengerti

"Tapi…" Jaejoong terhenti, "Diantara mereka, ada seseorang yang bersikap dingin sekali padaku."

"Maksudmu, Yunho?" Tanya Karam langsung, sepertinya teman kita satu ini hobby bicara to the point.

"Apa begitu kelihatan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Yah.. Yunho memang banyak yang naksir, Jae. Aku juga pernah menyukainya." Lanjut Karam

"Terus?Pacaran?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu. Penasaran eoh?

"Tidak. Yunho memang sulit didekati. Sikapnyab dewasa. Tapi syukurlah aku tidak acaran dengannya. Karena itu aku sekarang bisa bersama Changminnie."

"Apa bagusnya si food monster itu." Celutuk Taemin

"Yah! Minnie itu baik, tampan lagi. Daripada si mata kodok Minho!" balas Karam tak kalah jujur (loh?)

Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa melihat dua temannya itu. Sejenak pikirannya melayang memikirkan Yunho. Namja itu sangat sulit ia dekati. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Apakah Yunho memang tidak suka dengannya?

~Cassiopeia~

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong tengah sibuk mencatat catatan dari catatan yang ia pinjam dari Karam. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang namun ia tidak dapat menemukan Yunho di sana. Apakah ia sakit? Atau dia akan terlambat lagi?

Sedangkan Karam masuk ke US dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia berniat membuat masakan kecil untuk Changmin, akan tetapi tangannya menjadi korban irisan pisau saat ia hendak memotong sandwichnya. Diambilnya perban dan obat merah ketika menangkap sosok yang familiar di tempat tidur.

"Loh? Yun.. Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya nya

"Ah.. Karam. Tolong bilang pada Miss Song kalau aku tidak bias mengikuti kelas. Kepalaku pusing."

"Oh. Iya akan kusampaikan juga pada Jaejoongie." Kata KAram sebelum melesat kabur

"Jangan! Dia bukan apa-apaku.. Karam!"

Yunho mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Karam. Ia menatap ke langit-langit UKS sebelum ia mendengar suara yang familiar meminta izin kepa Pak Han, guru kesehatan sekolahnya. Yunho buru-buru berbaklik dan menutup matanya ketika ia merasa tirai penghalang akan sibuka. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong berdiri di sampingya.

"Yun.. Yunho."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia pura-pura menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah. Hanya pusing biasa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ia menyerahkan sebutir obat dan sebotol air minum kepada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum menerimanya dan meneguk obat itu.

"Ini jam pelajaran, kenapa kau keluar kelas?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya cemas saat Karam memberitahukan kalau Yunho sedang sakit dan berada di UKS.

"Cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Nanti kau ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Ne." Kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri, hendak kembali ke kelas, "Y-Yun.."

"Hm?"

"Nanti pulang sama-sama ya."

Selesai mengatakannya, Jaejoong melesat kabur dari UKS sebelum Yunho menjawabnya. Yunho dibiarkan terbengong di UKS. Lama ia menatap pintu, ia kembali berbaring. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum cerah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Kaki dan tangannya terangkat di udara.

"Yeahhhhh!" jeritnya bahagia

**To Be Continued**

~YJS~

Ahahaha... Seneng juga ada yang ikuti cerita ini. Mind to review?

Kalau nggk bagus, Jooeun nggak lanjutin lagi.

Thank you. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Yunho mengayuh sepedanya pelahan. Diaturnya nafasnya yang sejak tadi tidak teratur karena jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ia berhenti ketika jalan mulai menanjak ke atas, diikuti dengan turunnya orang yang sedari tadi duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa.. capek?" Tanya Jaejoong, "Aku berat ya?"

"Hmm? Tidak kok."

"Yun. Nanti... mampir dulu ya? Biar kukenalkan ke Heechul hyung. Dia pasti senang."

"Ah.. Lain kali saja. Tidak enak dengan orang rumahmu."

"Baiklah. Tentang Summer Camp sekolah, apa kau ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha ceria

"Aku salah satu panitia kok."

Jaejoong kembali naik ke belakang Yunho ketika mereka sampai di ujung tanjakan. Matanya tertuju kepinggang Yunho yang kosong. Tangannya yang entah kenapa gemetaran tergerak naik. Ia menelan ludah sejenak kemudian memberanikan dirinya memeluk pinggang Yunho pelaha. Sedangkan Yunho? Syukurlah ia tidak membatu atau mereka pasti akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari sepeda. Ia semakin mengatur detak jantungnya, berharap mereka segera sampai atau ia bisa saja jantungnya meledak tiba-tiba.

"B.. Belok ke kiri. Rumahku di sana.." kata Jaejoong gagap.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong turun dari sepedanya, diikuti Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Melihatnya, Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Mereka dikagetkan oleh pintu rumah yang terbuka, diikuti sosok yang berwibawa muncul di daun pintu.

"A.. Appa.." panggil Jaejoong kaget, tak menyangka sang Appa berada di rumah

"Selamat sore, Ajusshi." Sapa Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sore." Jawab Tuan Kim sejenak lalu berjalan melewati mereka menuju ke mobilnya.

Tuan Kim melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat kea rah namja dan putranya yang sedang tersenyum. Tak terlihat ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Ia hanya terus memandang keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa hingga mobil itu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat sikap Yunho yang mulai hangat padanya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho memang berbeda. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran kencang seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Yunho ketika pria lain mendekatinya.

Apa aku memang jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Batin Jaejoong diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memerah

~YJS~

Beberapa hari berlalu dan kedekatan YunJae mulai terlihat. Akan tetapi masih saja banyak namja-namja yang gencar mendekati Jaejoong termasuk Yoochun dan Siwon, dua pangeran sekolah yang diidamkan para yeoja maupun uke di sekolah itu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku mau bicara padamu." Kata seorang namja imut saat Karam dan Taemin telah beranjak pulang bersama namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

Namja yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Kim Junsu itu menatapnya dengan kesal. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ia baru tahu dari Karam bahwa Junsu adalah kekasih Yoochun tiga hari yang lalu. Jaejoong pun menyimpan barang-barangnya, mengambil tas dan keluar kelas bersama Junsu.

"Ada apa Junsu-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi. Apa maksudmu merebut Yoochun?" Tanya Junsu kesal

"Aku tidak mengerti, Junsu-ssi. Aku dan Yoochun hanya teman."

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau sering bersama Yoochun, dibonceng pulang." Bentak Junsu yang mulai terisak.

"Aku akui semua perkataanmu itu benar, Junsu-ssi. Tapi saat aku bersamanya, semata-mata karena aku hanya menganggap Yoochun sebagai temanku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat merebutnya. Apalagi aku tahu, Yoochun adalah kekasih temanku sendiri."

Junsu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Memang benar ia sering melihat Yoochun menggoda Jaejoong, akan tetapi ia jarang melihat Jaejoong mendekati pacarnya. Jaejoong hanya sering mendekati seseorang.

"Yun!" panggil Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho bersepeda menuju gerbang, "Tunggu. Aku ikut."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum pada Junsu, "Percayalah, Junsu-ssi. Aku permisi." Kemudian ia berlari menuju Yunho yang tengah menunggunya.

Junsu berpikir dalam diam. Ya. Ia hanya sering melihat Jaejoong yang gencar mendekati Yunho. Lalu kenapa ia memarahi Jaejoong? Yoochun , kekasihnya itu saja yang terlalu playboy. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berlari menuju lapangan basket dimana Yoochun berada.

~YJS~

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat tenda yang berusaha ia bangun terus saja rubuh karena kurang kuat. Junsu dan Karam mengumpat dengan cepatnya sedari tadi karena mereka belum juga bisa beristirahat.

"Kenapa tendanya bandel sekali sih?" kata Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat tiga uke itu meneruskan pekerjaan mereka disertai umpatan yang tak ada hentinya. Mereka segera mengecek ulang semua persiapan hingga akhirnya berada di tenda Jaejoong, Junsu dan Karam (yang masih saja rubuh) dan membantu mereka. Junsu berdecak sebal. Kemana perginya si playboy sial itu?

"Gomawo Yunho ah.." senyum Jaejoong mengembang.

"Wae yo Su-ie?" Junsu berbalik saat namanya dipanggil dengan manisnya oleh suara familiar itu.

"Masih ingat padaku?" jawabnya kesal.

"Tentu saja baby."

"Hyung, bukannya tadi kau sibuk menggoda Tiffany?" ejek Changmin mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Yoochun.

Junsu menggembungkan pipinya, menginjak kaki Yoochun keras dan berlalu dari hadapan YunJae MinRam, dikejar-kejar oleh Yoochun membuat mereka tertawa.

"Teman-teman mau berkumpul dan menyanyi di bukit atas. Ikut?" Tanya Yunho yang rasanya ditujukan pada Jaejoong.

"Ehem.. ehem.. Minnie, ayo ke atas. Nanti aku jadi nyamuk di sini." Ejek Karam.

Yunho hanya tertawa dan menarik tangan Jaejoong mengikutinya, disusul oleh MinRam yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Yunho membawa gitarnya dan duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di atas bukit. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Karam dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah Joongie! Duduk sana dong, sampingnya Yunho." Ledek beberapa siswa yang memang sudah menyadari kedekatan YunJae.

Jaejoong melirik kea rah Yunho yang sedang melihatnya, kemudian menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya. Seolah mengerti maksud Yunho, ia pun pindah ke sana, diikuti siulan dan teriakan nakal dari siswa lainnya.

"Nah teman-teman! Sekarang ayo kita rayakan dan sekaligus meresmikan pasangan baru di kelas kita, Yunho dan Jaejoong!" lanjut Yesung, si ketua kelas.

"Yuhuuu! Nyanyi dong Yun!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah semerah tomat di sampingnya. Ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan mengalunkan music indah disertai suara merdunya yang membuat para siswa dan siswi mengeluh tentang betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong, disuguhi music seromantis ini. Bahkan pasangan YooSu yang sempat rebut tadi, kini Junsu sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoochun sang kekasih.

~playing TVXQ (I Swear)~

Jaejoong berbaring melihat ke langit-langit tenda. Mereka baru menyelesaikan acara api unggun mereka satu jam yang lalu namun ia belum bisa terlelap.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Junsu

"Hmm.. Aku tidak bisa tidur.."

"Kau beruntung, Jae." Kata Junsu, "Yunho pasti sangat menyayangimu."

Jaejoong terkekeh sejenak, "Yoochun juga saying padamu."

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari playboy seperti itu."

"Tapi ia sangat mencintaimu. Terlihat dari caranya memandangmu."

Kalau saja keadaan tenda tidak gelap, Junsu pasti sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Sejenak ia merasa terganggu dengan gerakan di sampingnya.

"MMm... Minnie.." igau Karam

Jaejoong dan Junsu keudian saling memandang dan terkekeh kecil mendengar igauan Karam.

"Aku cari udara segar dulu." Kata Jaejoong

Jaejoong pun keluar dari tendanya. Udara cukup dingin sehingga ia memeluk jaketnya erat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gitar didekat sungai kecil yang setahunya berjarak beberapa meter dari tenda mereka. Penasaran, ia pun berjalan ke sana dan mendapati Yunho, memetik gitarnya di malam yang sunyi.

"Jae? Belum tidur?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan duduk ke sisi Yunho.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Kenapa tidak. Tempat ini kan bukan milikku."

"Kamu..." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya, "Tentang ledekan teman-teman, apa tidak terganggu?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Tidak!"

Yunho hanya bengong melihat Jaejoong yang menjawab secepat kilat, lalu tersenyum kecil membuat Jaejoong menyadari sikapnya. Wajahnya memerah penuh.

"A.. aku.. kalau diejek dengan Yunho... tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan imut Jaejoong pun kembali terlihat di mata Yunho. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku juga, tidak keberatan kalau bersama denganmu." Kata Yunho, tulus.

"Yun..."

Yunho pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Seolah tahu apa yang Yunho mau, Jaejoong menutup matanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dirasakannya bibir Yunho menempel lembut di bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singat yang manis penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae."

Air mata Jaejoong turun. Rasa haru melingkupi jantungnya. Ia memeluk Yunho erat membuat Yunho tersentak kaget. Yunho pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat itu.

"Nado. Nado saranghae, Yunho yah.."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Annyeong semuanya...  
Thank you atas review dari teman-teman di chap sebelumnya ya.

Ini baru awalnya. Belum sampai ke tengah klimaksnya cerita. Pasti sudah ada yang bisa menebak tentang masalah yang akan Yunppa dan Jaemma alami kan?

Bagaimana nutur kalian? Ripiu plis? ^^

Keep or delete?


End file.
